Amour à trois
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Un amour impossible, un sauveur qui désespère et trois hommes qui font des erreurs.
1. Chapitre 1 (corrigé)

_**Titre :**_ _Amour à trois_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Un amour impossible, un sauveur qui désespère et trois hommes qui font des erreurs._

.

.

Que faire ? Il se voyait mal agir et faire quelque chose. Tout d'abord parce que la situation serait gênante, et ensuite parce qu'il ne ferait que se faire rejeter. Ce que ça pouvait être agaçant d'être amoureux, surtout quand on devait voir l'objet de sa convoitise chaque jour et pire encore quand on devait le voir dans les bras d'un autre. Mais comme un mauvais cauchemar, Harry ne pouvait qu'observait de loin, d'autant plus que Harry Potter n'était pas amoureux d'une personne, mais de deux, et que ses mêmes personnes, étaient en couple, ensemble, et pire, c'était tous deux des hommes. Harry savait, depuis ses 15 ans en fait, qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais le réaliser et l'avouer était deux choses différentes. Jusqu'à ses 17 ans, Harry ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais en risquant sa vie face à Voldemort, Harry s'était rendu compte que la vie était courte, du moins pouvait l'être et avait décider de ne plus se cacher.

Pendant les vacances, il avait mis ses amis au courant, ceux-ci en furent d'abord choqués, mais l'acceptèrent et le soutinrent. Ils refirent une année à Poudlard et obtinrent leurs diplômes. Puis Harry prit deux années sabbatiques et fit le tour du monde. Puis vint le moment où il reçut une lettre de Poudlard, lui demandant de prendre le poste de professeur de **D** éfense **C** ontre les **F** orces du **M** al. Et que ne fut pas sa surprise que de découvrir que les deux hommes dont il était tombé amoureux, étaient pour l'un revenu reprendre son poste après trois ans d'absence, et pour l'autre venu enseigner pour la première fois à Poudlard. Il avait été heureux, au début, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes ouvrent simultanément leurs bouches.

.

 _ **(Deux semaines plus tôt)**_

 _._

 _ **\- Mr. Potter, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence en ses lieux ?**_ _Avait demander le potioniste d'un ton froid et dédaigneux._

 _ **\- Mr Potter est ici pour enseigner Messieurs, il est le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**_

 _ **\- Je vois,**_ _s'était exclamer le blond._ _ **Pauvres enfants, pourvus qu'ils soient encore en vie à la fin de l'année.**_

 _Harry n'avait pas répondu. Il n'en avait pas eu le cœur. Il s'était détourné d'eux sans un mot et s'était dirigé vers ses appartements. Il avait pensé qu'après trois ans et au vu des rôles de chacun pendant la guerre, les animosités se seraient calmées, il avait cru, mais à tort et ça lui faisait mal, car les deux hommes qu'il aimait le plus, le détestaient. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en était ressorti que pour donner ses cours. Il évitait le plus possible les repas dans la grande salle et surtout les deux professeurs qui occupaient son cœur. Harry ne leur adressait jamais la parole, ne répondait pas aux nombreuses piques des deux hommes, il les évitait depuis la rentrée, il évitait même de croiser leur regard, il ne voulait pas voir le rejet dans leurs yeux._

.

Pourquoi ? Harry s'était échappé de Poudlard pour le week-end, il s'était rendu dans le monde moldue, pensant passé ses deux jours tranquillement. Il s'était rendu dans une boite de nuit gay et s'était déhanché comme un beau diable pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente observer. Il avait discrètement cherché l'origine et était tomber sur les deux seules personnes qu'il tentait de fuir en venant ici. Les deux hommes le fixaient, étrangement surprit par ce qu'ils voyaient. Les deux hommes ne se savaient pas repérer, cacher dans l'ombre d'une alcôve. Harry sourit, il savait qu'ils ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, et pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. S'il pouvait attirer leurs désirs, alors pourquoi pas, après tout, se serait la seule chose qu'il aurait d'eux.

Il se déhancha entre les bras d'un homme, un autre se plaça dans son dos et Harry ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à la sensation des quatre mains sur son corps. Il continua à danser encore plusieurs minutes, essayant d'ignorer la présence des deux professeurs à quelques mètres de lui. Le brun devant lui l'embrassa, tandis que celui de derrière passait ses mains sous sa chemise et caressait son ventre. Les mains du brun palpaient ses fesses, tandis que la bouche de son comparse descendait le long de son cou. Harry savait qui était l'homme dans son dos, il les avait rencontrés pendant les vacances et avait couché avec les deux hommes, depuis il revenait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et les deux hommes faisaient d'Harry une chasse gardée.

Oubliant Severus et Lucius, Harry gémit entre les corps pressés contre lui. Le brun délaissa sa bouche pour son cou et le roux lui tourna la tête pour l'embrasser à son tour. Leurs langues entrèrent dans une danse sensuelle qui n'échappa pas au couple assis plus loin. Le roux mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir l'intéressé qui frotta son érection contre celle du brun. Harry grogna lorsque le brun lui mordit violemment la gorge et il le repoussa. Harry aimait le sexe certes, mais jamais violent, il avait eu assez de violence dans sa vie pour s'en passer aujourd'hui. Le roux se recula en sentant son ami être repoussé. Le brun, le cul au sol, se releva surprit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, ça ne va pas ?** Hurla le brun pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique ambiante.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Non mais t'es malade, tu m'as mordu, je te signale.**

 **\- C'est bon, fait pas ta chochotte.**

Harry se recula choquer et en colère. Lui, une chochotte ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Harry avait subi plus que son lot de douleur dans sa vie, une morsure n'était rien certes, mais il refusait de jouer à ce jeu.

 **\- Laisse tomber,** déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner et de sortir de la boite de nuit.

Harry sortit dans le froid mordant de cette fin de septembre. Il ne voulait pas rentrer maintenant, il devait d'abord se calmer.

 **\- Putain ! Ce salaud m'a gâché la soirée,** se lança-t-il dans le silence de la rue.

Harry marchait les mains dans les poches de son jean, des petites étincelles de magie s'échappant parfois de son corps. Rien de grave en soie, sa magie ne causait aucun dégât et heureusement, car si des moldus le croisaient, ils ne verraient rien. Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Un petit cri peut masculin sorti d'entre ses lèvres à la vue des deux anciens espions. Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié les deux hommes.

 **\- Et c'est lui le sauveur du monde. Est-ce comme ça que vous faites fuir vos ennemis Mr. Potter, en criant comme une petite fille ?**

Lucius rigolait de sa blague, il était bien le seul, Harry fulminait de s'être montré deux fois en l'espace d'une demi-heure, sous un mauvais jour, et Severus, lui, observait Harry en silence.

 **\- Vous vous croyez drôle Mr Malefoy ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là de toute façon ?**

 **\- Nous sommes venus, nous avons vu et…**

 **\- … et vous avez vaincu ?** Le coupa Harry.

 **\- Non, nous avons vu un étonnant spectacle. Mr. Potter dans les bras, non pas d'un homme, mais de deux.**

Harry frémit, personne à l'exception de ses amis, ne savait qu'il était gay et bientôt, le monde entier le saurait. Harry soupira.

 **\- Et bien prenez donc rdv avec la gazette et lâcher leur l'info, ça les réjouira d'avoir enfin des infos croustillantes sur leur héros national. Sur ce bonne nuit, messieurs.**

Harry se retourna et transplana.

.

Severus n'avait toujours pas quitté du regard l'endroit où s'était tenu Harry quelque secondes plus tôt.

 **\- Tu es content ?** Dit-il en se tournant vers son amant, **tu l'as encore fait fuir. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, on a enfin une chance et tu as tout gâché.**

 **\- Désolé,** lui répond le blond, **mais le voir avec ses deux moldus m'a énervé.**

 **\- La prochaine fois retiens-toi. Et tu iras t'excuser auprès d'Harry.**

Severus s'éloigna et transplana à son tour, laissant Lucius seul, qui après un soupir, décida de rejoindre son amant afin de se faire pardonner.

.

.

Deux semaines que Harry angoissait, chaque matin, il ouvrait le journal avec appréhension, priant secrètement de ne pas faire la Une de la gazette. Et il devait bien avouer que Malefoy avait tenu sa parole. Depuis ce fameux soir d'il y a deux semaines, Lucius était venu s'excuser, même si au début Harry était resté méfiant, mais depuis deux semaines, Lucius comme Severus, ne lui lançaient plus de paroles acerbes, ou autres. Non, ils étaient devenus étrangement… courtois. Les trois hommes avaient même réussi à avoir des conversations lors des repas. Harry avait même repris goût à partager ses repas avec ses collègues, si bien qu'il fût de plus en plus présent à la table des professeurs, au plus grands plaisirs de tous et surtout de deux personnes en particulier.

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Harry avait pris la décision de prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses collègues. Si bien que lorsqu'il s'assit à table, le silence se fit dans la grande salle, élèves et professeurs s'étaient stoppés à son entrée et le fixaient, et bien entendue, Harry ne remarqua même pas qu'il était une fois de plus le centre de l'attention. Il salua tout le monde et commença à déjeuner. La surprise passée, les conversations reprirent chacun de leurs côtés, avec pour la plupart, le professeur de DCFM comme sujet. Quand la gazette arriva, Harry se figea en lisant là Une du journal.

 _ **Le sauveur du monde aime les hommes moldus !**_

 _ **Harry Potter, que nous connaissons tous comme celui qui a vaincu « vous savez qui », celui dont toute les femmes et jeune filles rêves, ne serait malheureusement pas disponible pour la gente féminine. Notre cher Mr. Potter aurait été aperçus dans une boite de nuit gay moldue, en compagnie de deux charmants jeunes hommes**_ _(ci-joint, une photo de leur danse sensuelle)._

Harry, ne chercha même pas à en lire plus, il tomba directement sur la photo. On le voyait dans les bras des deux hommes en train de les embrasser à tour de rôle. Mais Harry n'était pas focalisé sur le trio, dont il faisait partie, même s'il devait s'avouer qu'il se trouvait plutôt sexe dans cette position, non, son regard se focalisa sur le duo en arrière-plan. Derrière lui, on pouvait voir Severus et Lucius, qui le fixait, avec ce que Harry aurait pu qualifier de désir dans les yeux. Et là, Harry réalisa que non seulement, tout le monde venait de découvrir son homosexualité, mais quand plus, il avait balisé pour rien, vu qu'apparemment, les deux hommes n'étaient pas responsables. Il retourna à l'article.

 _ **Ne trouvez-vous pas chers lecteurs, que notre héros est totalement sexy. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons cherché les réactions de certaines personnes qui ont bien voulu nous parler et nous vous disons tout.**_

Euh… Harry en resta bouche bée. Il alla directement à la page suivante pour voir les réactions, n'osant pas relevé la tête pour voir celles de ses élèves et de ses collègues.

 _ **« Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire, il a le droit d'être heureux, non. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne regarde que lui. » A déclarer Neville Londubat.**_

 _ **« C'est Harry et s'il est heureux, nous sommes heureux. » A rajouté Luna Londubat, née Lovegood.**_

 _ **« Et alors, ce n'est pas dérangeant d'aimer un homme, et pis quoi, c'est Saint Potty, même si ça ennuie certains, ils lui pardonneront vite comme toujours. » Furent-elles les paroles de Drago Malfoy avec un grand sourire.**_

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il éclata de rire sous les regards choqués de tous. Dire qu'il était surpris était loin du compte, Drago l'avait non seulement à aucun moment rabaissé, mais en plus, il avait pris sa défense, en quelque sorte. Et en souriant, alors là, c'était le coup de grâce. Harry était littéralement explosé de rire et n'arrivait même pas à se retenir.

 **\- Harry ?** Demanda prudemment McGonagall assise juste à côté.

 **\- Il… as… et... en… sou…riant…**

 **\- Je vous demande pardon Harry ?**

Harry lui tendit le journal et lui montra la photo de Drago réfléchissant et souriant pour répondre au journaliste. Le jeune professeur se calma un peu histoire de reprendre son souffle.

 **\- C'est Drago, il a souri et il a pris ma défense et sans méchanceté en plus.**

 **\- Mais n'êtes-vous pas amis ?**

 **\- Si, mais personne ne le sait.**

 **\- Si vous le dites, mais euh… Harry, cet article…**

Minerva ne put finir sa phrase, le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

 **\- Humm, tôt ou tard. Veuillez m'excuser.**

Harry se leva et sorti pensif de la grande salle, sous de nombreux regards inquiets pour certains, dégouttés pour d'autres, ou encore, intéressés pour beaucoup.


	2. Chapitre 2 (corrigé)

_**Titre :**_ _Amour à trois_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Un amour impossible, un sauveur qui désespère et trois hommes qui font des erreurs._

.

.

Noël. Harry avait fini par détester cette fête. Il avait eu que très peu de Noël heureux dans sa vie et celui-là en serait certainement de même. Ça faisait trois ans que Harry passait les fêtes de fin d'année seul, bien sûr, ça lui pesait, mais il ne voulait pas être un poids de plus pour ceux qu'il aimait. Comme chaque année, les Weasley l'avaient invité et comme chaque année, il avait refusé. De plus, il n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête, depuis fin Octobre où le monde sorcier avait appris pour ses préférences, il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il reçoive une demande de rendez-vous ou une demande en mariage. Harry en avait plus que marre, il ne lisait même plus les lettres qu'il recevait et les désintégrait à vue. Harry avait été sur le point de péter un chaudron, ou péter un câble comme disait les moldus, heureusement, Severus avait jeter un sort qui empêchait les demandes de franchir les portes de Poudlard. Harry l'avait remercié, mais quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise, Severus et Lucius semblaient plus énervé par ces lettres que le principal concerné. Et Harry se posait des questions, il avait bien vu le changement de comportement des deux hommes envers lui, plus poli, plus amical, plus doux. Certains gestes ou paroles portaient à confusion, mais Harry refusait de croire qu'ils pouvaient être plus que des amis, il avait oublié cette idée depuis longtemps. Harry ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre eux, il ne voulait pas briser leur couple alors qu'ils étaient heureux. Avoir leur amitié lui suffisait, et même si ça faisait mal, il ferait avec. À défaut d'avoir l'amour, il préférait l'amitié à la haine.

Harry reposa sa plume, il avait enfin fini de corriger les devoirs de ses élèves pour la rentrée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il releva la tête et sourit à son visiteur.

 **\- Bonjour professeur.**

Harry se leva, contourna son bureau et s'y adossa, laissant son visiteur s'approcher de lui d'une démarche féline.

 **\- Aurais-je droit à un cour particulier professeur ?**

Le visiteur posa ses lèvres sur celles du professeur et se colla à lui.

 **\- Ça dépend quel genre de cour tu désires.**

 **\- Du genre de ceux-là,** murmura l'homme blond en l'embrassant sensuellement.

Sa bouche descendit le long de la mâchoire de Harry. Il déboutonna sa chemise et embrassa son torse, ses mains déboutonnèrent le jean du sauveur et le firent tomber en même temps que son boxer et sans perdre de temps, le blond prit l'érection d'Harry en bouche, le suçant, le léchant avec envie. Harry glissa une main dans la chevelure blonde et guida sa bouche sur sa queue.

 **\- Draco,** gémis Harry en explosant dans la bouche de son ex-Némésis.

Harry le releva et l'embrassa, savourant sa propre saveur sur la langue de son amant. Harry et Draco s'étaient croisés trois semaines plus tôt à un gala de charité, ils avaient discuté de l'article et une chose en emmenant une autre, ils avaient fini la nuit ensemble, depuis ils avaient entamé une relation, bien sûr aucun n'était amoureux de l'autre et c'était bien comme ça. Ils couchaient ensemble, appréciaient, mais tout d'eux étant déjà amoureux de d'autres personnes, profitaient de cette relation sans contrainte. Harry se rhabilla et serra Draco contre lui qui l'embrassa.

 **\- Alors que me vaut ta visite ?**

 **\- Mon père.**

Harry se figea.

 **\- Père sait que nous sommes amis et il m'a proposé que je t'invite pour les vacances au manoir de noël.**

 **\- Comment ça** , demanda Harry en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille du blond.

 **\- Il m'a proposé de t'inviter pour les fêtes quand j'ai dit que je voulais les passer avec toi.**

Draco savait pour qui Harry se morfondait, ça lui avait fait bizarre au début, mais s'y était fait et jusqu'à maintenant, il avait pensé que ses sentiments étaient à sens uniques, mais l'intérêt que son père avait porté à son amitié avec Harry et à sa présence pour les fêtes, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

 **\- Tu voulais les passer avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui, plutôt que les passés avec mon père et Severus et de tenir la chandelle, je préfère rester dans tes bras.**

 **\- Humm, super planning, beau blond, mais je ne peux…**

Draco le fit taire d'un baiser.

 **\- Chut, écoute, tu pourrais en profiter, à nous deux, on pourra les rendre jaloux. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr, comment rendre jaloux quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, ils ont l'air plutôt intéressé par toi si tu veux mon avis.**

 **\- Tu serais prêt à faire ça pour moi,** chuchota Harry contre les lèvres de Draco.

 **\- Tu es mon ami Harry.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te retourner l'appareil.**

Harry attrapa Draco et le porta pour l'allonger sur le bureau débarrassé au préalable grâce à la magie. D'un informulé, Harry les déshabilla et se jeta sur la bouche de son amant. L'une de ses mains attrapa son érection et entama un va-et-vient, de l'autre, il titilla l'anneau de chair de Draco, tournant autours sans le pénétrer. Draco gémit sous l'œil attentif du brun. Harry fit entrer un doigt et chercha la prostate, il fut récompensé quand Draco cria son nom sous le plaisir. Harry entra un second doigt et prit la queue de Draco dans sa bouche, le léchant et suçant, le menant à l'extase par sa bouche et ses doigts. Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers.

 **\- Harry… viens… prend-moi,** le supplia Draco.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra d'un coup de hanche puissant. Il entama de rapides et puissants va-et-vient, tenant Draco par les hanches. Celui-ci attrapa sa queue et se masturba en accord avec les mouvements de Harry. Draco se tendit et éjacula, ses chairs se resserrant sur Harry qui le suivit rapidement dans la jouissance avant de s'effondrer à bout de souffle sur son amant.

Ce que l'un comme l'autre ne savait pas, c'est qu'une personne les espionnait et les avait vus en action. Une action sans bruit grâce au sort de silence préalablement installé par le serpentard qui avait déjà mis son plan en action. D'un mouvement de cape, l'espion s'en alla, l'envie l'étreignant, tandis qu'un blond souriait de l'éclat de la jalousie qu'il avait aperçu dans les yeux du maître des potions juste avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Draco se dit qu'il avait eu raison de laisser cette porte entrouverte à l'insu du brun. Il avait ferré Severus, ne restait plus que son père et Harry aurait enfin sa fin heureuse, foi de Malfoy, il ferait tout pour ça.

 **\- Alors beau gosse, tu m'accompagnes ?**

 **\- Humm, je crois que tu m'as convaincu, mon chéri.**

Draco sourit au petit nom que Harry lui donnait, même s'il n'était pas vraiment ensemble, Harry se comportait un peu comme s'ils étaient un couple, Draco supposait qu'ainsi Harry se sentait moins seul et ça ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.

 **\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser,** dit-il en embrassant Harry.

.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry et Draco se tenait devant la grille du manoir où ils venaient de transplanés. Draco avait mis Harry au courant de son plan que Harry avait déclaré purement Serpentard, mais à la fin si le plan fonctionnait comme le prévoyait Draco, le brun devrait normalement finir dans les bras de son père et son oncle. Mais ce que Draco ne savait pas, c'est que Harry aussi avait un plan pour que son blond adoré finisse aussi dans les bras de son aimé.


End file.
